


Friend

by arturowrites



Series: Random MCYT One-Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Poor Friend, Protect Ghostbur at all costs, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Santa, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturowrites/pseuds/arturowrites
Summary: Based after Ghostbur accidentally kills Friend. Ranboo tries to help.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Random MCYT One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 428





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Roddy here's your gift!!!!  
> Hope you enjoy it :D

“NOOOOOO!” Ranboo looked up from the boat and saw the remains of Friend as the smoke of the kill rose up to the sky. Even though he had his transparent consistency Ranboo could clearly see the tears pool in Ghostbur eyes. “F-Friend?” Ranboo got up and crossed the boats. 

“Hey, hey. Come here.” Ranboo embraced Ghostbur as the man broke down. The best thing about Ghostbur was his hugs. Due to him being in the more physical spectrum, the ex-president was able to still touch and feel things. “Would you like to see Phil? Techno?” Ghostbur lifted his head, his puffy-red eyes watching Ranboo.

“Y-Yes please.” He whispered. 

Ranboo didn’t trust Ghostbur to row on his own and he hadn't practiced his teleportation enough to make the trip easier- and even if he could, Ranboo could only teleport himself. So he went to the front part of Ghostbur’s boat, took a seat, and started rowing the moment Ghostbur said he was ready.

Techno and Phil’s secret base was far away from L’Manburg and the DreamSMP so they spent a fairly amount of time traveling in silence, soft sniffling noises coming from Ghostbur once in a while. 

Ranboo already could see the snowy biome when Ghostbur began to speak.

“Ranboo?” The half-enderman barely knew the ghost, but he felt really bad hearing the pain in Ghostbur’s voice.

“Yeah?”

“It was an accident. I- I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay. I know.”

“Do you think Friend knows it was an accident? What if he thinks I killed him because I hated him?”

“No, I’m sure he knows, especially after all you’ve done for him.” Ranboo didn’t know how to comfort someone, he just knew how to be  _ there _ .

After that, Ghostbur didn’t say anything else. 

Until they got lost.

“We passed that same tree  _ six times _ already.” Ghostbur giggled at Ranboo’s statement.

“I know! I just love it so much.” Ranboo was glad Ghostbur wasn’t sad anymore, but they needed to find shelter or Ranboo would die of hypothermia, and Ghostbur would melt. “Hey! An igloo.” Ranboo sighed as Ghostbur ran towards the ice house. 

In the meantime, Ranboo took out his communicator and looked for Phil’s contact.

“What happened?” Was the question Ranboo was received with. Maybe it was Phil’s father instinct, or maybe it was the fact that Ranboo only talked to the same three people across the lands so that the brunet was contacting Phil so suddenly may be alarming.

“Friend.”

“Is he okay?”

“Not really. Ghostbur accidentally killed him.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“How’s Wil?”

“Bad.”

“How bad?” Ranboo looked over at Wilbur, who was currently chasing a bunny.

“Really bad, he’s distracting himself to try and forget.” Phil sighed over the line. Suddenly, Ranboo had an idea. “You told Wilbur that Friend had infinite lives, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but it was a lie, the sheep  _ is  _ dead Ranboo.”

“But he doesn’t know that.” Ranboo checked again to see if Ghostbur was listening or not. “Can you look for a sheep, paint it blue, and put the tag on it?” 

They finished talking some last details from the operation ‘Rescue Friend’, but before Phil left Ranboo remembered an important detail:

“Can you send me the base coordinates? We’re completely lost.” Phil laughed before sending Ranboo the base location.

“By the way. Techno is really mad at you.” And with that they ended the transmission. Ranboo already expected Ghostbur’s brother to be mad at him, he just hoped that he wouldn’t die because of it.

They walked for a long time, sometimes making small talk. Ghostbur told Ranboo about L’Manburg’s history, about how Phil adopted Techno and then how he and Tommy arrived later. Ranboo learned a lot of Alive Wilbur and small details that revealed key moments of Ghostbur’s past, even if Ghostbur himself didn’t remember.

By the time Phil and Techno’s base appeared at the distance snow already started to fall.

“We need to hurry.” Ranboo alerted as ‘ _ pssst’ _ noises were heard in the places the snowflakes touched Ghostbur’s exposed skin. “Can you run?”

“Yeah.” And with that they started to sprint over the house.

As they got close to the house the pair could see the other members of Ghostbur’s family. Ranboo felt something wrong in the pit of his stomach. 

He soon discovered why.

Three flaming arrows flew over Ranboo’s position. His instinct activated immediately and he managed to dodge the arrows. Ranboo took out his shield to protect himself for a second attack, but Technoblade was already in front of him, charging at full speed at the half-enderman. Techno used his shoulder to push Ranboo and desestibilize him. The shoulder protected Ranboo from damage, but he still flew over the air landing painfully on his back. The snow didn’t help at all. Before he could get up Techno was already hovering over him, his sword pressed against Ranboo’s throat keeping him in place. 

Tommy was at their side two seconds later tugging Techno’s sleeve. “Stop it Techno. He’s a friend.”

“He didn’t seem much of a friend to me when he  _ watched _ as the others  _ killed me _ .” The venom in his voice was evident, but the hurt look in Techno’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Ranboo. 

“Please. He was the only one who was there for me.” Tommy whispered. Techno’s expression was unreadable now, but he eased the pressure of the sword until it slowly returned to the sheath. 

Ranboo tried to stand up but Techno’s foot pushed him back to the ground. Ranboo coughed as he impacted the ground for a second time. Tommy visibly tensed, but didn’t say anything. Techno moved his head over Ranoo’s ear, sending a wave of pain as he put more weight on his foot. “If you do something bad to Tommy I’ll make sure to take your three pathetic lives out of you with  _ one swing of my sword _ . Are we clear?” Ranboo nodded. The pain was getting unbearable.

“FRIEND!” The three boys looked over at the entrance of the house where Ghostbur was running to meet the blue sheep. Once Ghostbur arrived he threw himself over Friend, embracing the confused sheep as he dipped his head on its fur. “How did he got here Dad?” Phil laughed as he waved his hand behind him, telling Ranboo and the others to go there.

“I don’t know. He was just wandering over the place.”

“I love him so much.” Tommy helped Ranboo on his feet as Techno walked over Phil and Ghostbur.

At the sight of Ranboo, Ghostbur let go of Friend and grabbed the brunette’s hand. “Here, here. Look Ranboo, it’s Friend!” Even though he was almost murdered and now threatened, Ranboo couldn’t help but smile at Ghostbur’s happiness.

“Yes, it  _ is _ Friend. I wonder how he got here before us.”   
“I wonder that too.” Ghostbur whispered. “Tommy! Techno! My brothers.” In the same way he did with Friend, Ghostbur threw his arms over his brothers and held them together. “Phil join us! And bring Friend, please.” As the patriarch of the family went over with Friend to join the family hug Phil whispered to Ranboo a simple ‘Thank you’.

Watching the love run between the members of the Sleepy Boys made Ranboo’s heart warm and there, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of an impending war, Ranboo vowed to protect that happiness.

Even if it cost him everything.

His friendship with Tubbo.

His “alliance” with L’Manburg.

His life.

Philza, Technoblade, Tommy and Ghostbur were to win whatever obstacle the others threw at them.

Because they were the Sleepy Boys.

And no one stood a chance against them.


End file.
